Unbreakable Ties!
by StarbuckStar
Summary: Matt finds himself on a quest for the truth as lies, dark secrets and betrayals start to haunt his life.
1. Part 1

*Uhhm* I know I'm supposed to post part six of 'what hearts can say' and also keep working on the second part of my other story but hey, what can I say?!! I sat down willing myself to write part six and ended up with this!   
  
I don't think I'll be finishing it unless people want me too (I'll be surprised if anyone does).   
  
After this I' promise to continue my other stories...UNLess something else pops up on the top of my head and screams: "WRITE ME,..WRITE ME!!!" ^_^  
  
  
  
Unbreakable Ties! (part 1)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking slowly to the grave he grew too familiar with in the past month, Matt spotted the young man once again. He stopped several feets away, observing the young man with black leather jacket standing at his father's grave.   
  
'What's with this guy?' Matt wondered. The young man had been at his father's funeral, Matt remembered seeing him...He stayed for the whole ceremony but, to Matt's surprise he had not said a word to him, to his brother or even to his mom. He had just walked out without having spoken a word to anyone. Matt remembered him because there was something strange about this guy Matt couldn't figure out. He had seen him few times at the grave yard, but he would leave as soon as he spots Matt coming..Today, Matt had arrived late, and he found it a good opportunity to speak with the young man.   
  
Matt wasn't really the social or talkative type but again, there was something about this person, Matt wasn't quiet able to put his hands on.   
  
He quietly stepped closer. "Hi," Matt greeted.  
  
The young man hadn't turn around nor react. Matt decided to try again. "You knew my father?"  
  
The lad turned and glared at Matt...He looked about 8 or 9 years older than Matt. He was tall and athletic-built.   
  
"You can say that," was his short answer. He then walked away..just like he always did.  
  
"Hey!!" Matt complained but the young man had not acknowledged him.. Matt stood watching the tall figure walk firmly and steadily away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Common Matt!!" TK begged. "You gotta come! Please Matt!"  
  
"TK's right Matt everyone's coming..You gotta come," Sora tried.  
  
"I don't really feel like going. You guys go ahead and have fun."  
  
"Give it a try, will you Matt?" Joe sighed.  
  
"Matt," Tai sat beside Matt who was huddled up on the sofa. "You gotta get on with your life. You know, Have fun, go out and all.."  
  
"That's true Matt! You haven't had fun for along time. What do you say you give it a try, huh? We're gonna have fun!" Mimi encouraged.  
  
"Fine. I'll go but I won't stay long," Matt sighed and everyone cheered.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've got to go."  
  
"But Matt!! The party haven't even started! Common, give it time will ya?" Tai said to the already ready-to-leave Matt.  
  
Matt shook his head. "Tai, really, I don't feel like it. I've got a headache. I'll call ya tomorrow. Have fun, and tell the guys I'm sorry." With that Matt left.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as he left the party, Matt felt guilty. He knew his friends were trying very hard to make him feel better and cheer him up since his father died a month ago, but he just couldn't help feeling sad. He walked slowly home.  
  
Matt was about to retrieve his keys when he realised the door was already open. Matt felt uneasy and took one step backward. But before he had a chance to get far enough, a hand grabbed him from inside the house and pulled him in. Matt couldn't see who was attacking him, the room was soo dark..Hands restrained him but he kicked, struggled and screamed. "Shut up BRAT!!" the man restraining him whispered. Matt kept his struggle on, suddenly he heard a slight gasp of pain and the sick sound of bones breaking.. Matt felt the arms around him loosened and he freed himself. Matt ran out as quickly as he could.. Already out of the house he stood breathing heavily and hesitating..He knew someone saved him and whoever did was already inside fighting for him..Matt couldn't tell how many men were inside. He had two choices in front of him, either he go back in and fight helping whoever saved his life (and he knew it was a stupid idea) or he could call the police.  
  
Before Matt could make up his mind a figure appeared on the door. Matt backed off ready to run then the figure stepped closer into the light and Matt instantly recognized the face..It was the young man he kept seeing at the grave yard.   
  
"YOU?!!" Matt couldn't believe that this guy had attacked him.   
  
"DOWN!!" The young man shouted already running over to Matt and shoving him out of the way. Matt, on the cold wet ground, stared wide eyed at the fight taking place before his eyes and in the dimmy lit street. The young man from the grave yard was fighting against two men who were, to Matt's panic, armed with guns and knives. Nevertheless, and young man had surprisingly won the fight. The two men, once armed, now lay half conscious on the ground, moaning.  
  
The young man then made his way to Matt who had stood up, still unbelieving what was happening around him. The young man grabbed his arm and stared right into his eyes. "Get to my car!" He ordered. Matt only blinked. The rain was getting heavier and both boys were completely soaked.. "GET TO MY CAR!" He ordered again. Instead of listening to him, Matt had started to struggle against his grab.   
  
"LET ME GO!! LET GO OF ME!!" Matt screamed.  
  
The young man dragged a struggling Matt to his car and shoved him without effort into the passenger seat before he got in himself in the driver's seat. He then started the car and sped away.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's going on?? WHO ARE YOU? STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" Matt screamed struggling with the car's door.   
  
"Settle down will ya?" The young man offered calmly.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"  
  
Matt stopped strugggling and stared at him. "You saved my life. How did you know? How did you get there?" he said softly.  
  
The young man ignored Matt's questions completely.   
  
"Those men..they were going to kill you. They'll try again.. No place is safe for you right now. They already know about your mother and friends..The'll be checking those."  
  
"We're going to the police then"  
  
"Stupid idea. You'll be dead before you get home if you did."  
  
"SO WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Matt was losing his patience and cool. "WHAT THE HELL DID THEY WANNA KILL ME FOR??"  
  
"To my place." the young man stated simply as he checked his rare mirror to make sure the hadn't been followed. "And it's better if you don't know."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The young man opened the door to his place and practically dragged Matt inside. "Hey?? Look, I really appreciate what've done, but I'm not staying here,okay?  
  
The young man said nothing, instead he locked the door then made his way to a room. He returned shortly with dry towels and a pair of pajamas and shoved them at Matt. "Get those on before you catch a cold."  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said? I want to get out of here."  
  
"Well, you're not. So you better get changed before you catch a cold."  
  
Matt watched as the guy made his way back to the room and shut the door behind him. Matt then walked to the door and frantically struggled with it..No use, Matt realised. The door was locked and the weird guy has the keys. It was strange but Matt wasn't feeling scared. 'Maybe because this guy saved my life' Matt concluded. I owe him my life. Matt was suddenly aware of an alien presence. Looking to his left, he spotted a huge dog staring intently at him. "Uh huh, Hi!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thirty minutes later, the strange guy exited his room. He looked over at Matt who was huddled up on the sofa dressed in the pajamas he was given, sound asleep. The huge dog was huddled up beside him but as soon as he saw his owner, he jumped off and rushed to greet him.  
  
"Hey Billy!" the guy whispered stoking his dog's head. He then looked up at Matt...The pajamas were too big for him..he was almost invisible in it. The guy smiled in despite of himself. He brought a cover and quietly covered Matt up with it. He then looked back at his dog. "Billy, this time you're staying."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt stretched and yawned his way awake.His eyes blinked open and he stared lazily ahead.  
His eyes widened as soon as he recognized where he was. He jumped out of the sofa and finding it difficult to move freely with the very long sleeves and pants, he rolled them up. Matt realised that the door to the only room was open and empty. The washroom was empty as well. Matt was instantly angry. He was locked up in a strange place alone..CORRECT that, with a dog, Matt stared at the huge dog in front of him.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No working phone, no food no nothing.. Matt sat on the sofa staring at the only available thing in this place, a TV. Long time had passed before the door was unlocked and the strange guy stepped in.  
  
Matt was instantly at his feet, fists clutched and eyes ablazed with rage. "HEY YOU!!! WHOEVER YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU DON'T HAVE NO RIGHT TO LOCKE ME UP HERE! I'M NOT A DOG YOU KNOW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!"  
  
The guy only locked the door after him and walked past Matt calmly. He placed the bag he was carrying on the kitchen table. "I brought some food."  
  
"I DON'T WANT NOTHING FROM YOU! GIVE ME THE KEYS! RIGHT NOW!" Matt angrily dived for the guy. The young man easily ducked out and shoved Matt hard to the floor.   
  
"You have some training to do kid."  
  
Matt stood up, even angrier then before and attacked again. The guy blocked the attack with no effort. He twisted Matt's arm in process and got hold of it. Matt gasped in pain.   
  
"Plan before you attack," the guy advised before he shoved Matt back to the floor. Matt once again stood up and attacked. This time, the guy didn't try to defend himself. He stood in front of Matt opening up his arms. "Attack me!" Matt did.  
  
"Keep an eye contact..Don't loose your calm..Try to mislead your enemy, always."  
  
With every attack from Matt, the guy would block, tell him the correct move, and then shove him back down.   
  
Spontaneously, Matt started to eventually accept this as a training rather then a fight. His anger replaced by determination. He allowed the guy to show him the correct moves and actually listened to the advices he was given.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Not quiet sure how much time had passed, Matt was on the floor breathing hard, sweating and unable to stand. The guy was standing over him, a satisfied look on his face.   
  
"Let's go eat," he stated, moving to the kitchen table.  
  
"Wait,"   
  
The guy looked back. "What is your name?"  
  
"Call me Max."  
  
Matt nodded and stood up with effort..He then made his way to the table. Max handed him a hamburger, and Matt accepted it. The guy then gave one to Billy too. They began to eat, silence enveloped them.  
  
"Tell me what's going on.. I mean, I deserve to know what's going on! These guys were at my house trying to kill me. How did you know about it anyways? Were you spying on me? Who were those guys anyways? Did you know my father?" Matt asked between bites.  
  
"Don't ask questions kid.. You're better off not knowing."  
  
"WELL YOU CAN't JUST LOCK ME HERE LIKE SOME KIND OF ANIMAL AND TELL ME NOTHING!!"  
  
"Well, hopefully it won't last for long. You'll be home before you know it." With that said, Max stood up.   
  
"What's the dog's name?"  
  
"Billy."  
  
Matt started stroking Billy's head and Max sat on the sofa switching between channels.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt yawned once again, his eyes getting heavier.   
  
"Don't fight it kid. You can take the bed," Max offered.  
  
Matt shook his head but felt himself being lifted. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Max dropped the younger boy on the bed. Matt didn't feel like arguing..He'll find his way out later. Right now the bed felt soo good to his sore body.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During the next few days, Max would leave for the whole morning and return late in the afternoon, sometimes even late at night. At the beginning Matt tried hard to escape but later on, he just gave up. With no one but Billy around most of the day, Matt started to befriend the dog.   
  
That day Max stepped into the house to find Matt on the floor with Billy over him licking and barking excitedly causing Matt to giggle uncontrollably. Max watched them smiling then eventually his smile turned to a frown. He made his presence known to the two.  
  
"Hey Max,"Matt greeted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Matt stood up and walked to the older boy. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Max, I really need to contact my friends and family.. At least just to let them know I'm okay."   
  
"It's not safe."  
  
"What do you mean it's not safe?"  
  
Max said nothing.  
  
"Listen, tell me who those guys were. Why do they want to kill me?"  
  
"Don't start, okay?" Max was getting upset.  
  
"Well, I can't go on like this..I can't take this anymore."  
  
Max turned to glare at Matt, his eyes full of anger. "FINE, YOU WANNA KNOW, I'LL TELL YOU! THOSE GUYS WERE FRIENDS WITH YOUR FATHER. THEY WERE DOING SOME ILLEGAL BUSINESS TOGETHER AND WHEN HE DIED THEY WANTED TO MAKE SURE THEY WERE SAFE. THEY THOUGHT THAT YOU KNEW SOMETHING ABOUT THEM, THEIR FACES AND ALL AND DECIDED TO BE ON THE SAFE SIDE AND KILL YOU."  
  
Matt stared at him with disbelief. "That can't be true. My father did nothing wrong."  
  
"WELL SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU KIDDO, BUT HE DID."  
  
"DON'T SAY THIS ABOUT MY FATHER! WHAT YOU SAY CAN'T BE TRUE! I KNEW HIM!"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM WELL ENOUGH."  
  
"HE WAS *MY* FATHER!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HE WAS MY FATHER TOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Matt stared at Max-his eyes wide with denial. His clutched fists fell limply to his sides.   
  
"You..Youur father?!!" Matt was confused.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T FIND HIM!!? It's been almost a week, dammit!"  
.  
.  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of part 1.....  
  
P.S. This story won't be continued unless people ask me to finish it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

** Wow!! I'm very,very pleased with the reviews I received for this story. I honestly didn't expect that many. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I will stop writing when people stop reviewing. I'm very sorry for the delay but here's the next part.**  
  
  
Unbreakable Ties! (part 2)  
--------------------------  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T FIND HIM!!? It's been almost a week, dammit!"   
  
"I'm sorry but we did all we could. Your brother had disappeared without a trace or a single lead to his whereabout,but we're still trying so don't give up son," The police officer assured the enraged TK.   
  
Tai and the rest of the gang were not happy either. No one bothered to show the officer out or to even return his 'goodbye'.  
  
"There must be something we could do. What if he's hurt and needs help? We can't just sit here and do nothing. I'll go crazy if I did," TK was angry but his anger was directed to no one in particular.  
  
"Relax TK. ," Tai said calmly. "You have to be strong, for Matt's sake."  
  
Tai surprised even himself. It was usually him who'd be screaming and angry not TK but it seemes no one was themselves lately. TK was on the edge, everyone could see that. He was sick with worry about his brother. Since no one was willing to take the strong-sensible leader role it was natural for Tai to claim it. Someone needs to be cool and strong. Someone needs to get everyone together and think of a plan. Tai decided to be that someone.  
  
"We should be strong. All of us. Matt needs us to be," Tai said glaring at his friends one by one. Mimi and Sora looked like they were ready to burst into tears any second. TK was 'angry' and that was an understatement. He was nervous, scared and angry. Joe looked lost and Izzy was unnaturally quiet.   
  
They stared at Tai and all of them nodded, accepting his unspoken leadership once again.  
  
Tai sighed, satisfied. He wasn't less scared or worried for his best friend but he needs to be strong. Some one has to.  
  
"I don't think the police are doing a good job," Tai paused to see if there was any comments from his friends. There were none so he continued. "I agree with TK, we must do something. There must be some lead out there and we'll find it."  
  
"But where do we start? I mean..I .." Sora stammered.  
  
"Well what about the house?"  
  
"But the police already searched it," Joe pointed.  
  
"True, but as I said, there must be something out there that was missed. We'll search and ask the neighbours again. We'll do everything we can."  
  
Once again, the team nodded. They were feeling better already. TK was staring miserably at his feet. Tai walked to him and put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "TK, we'll find him," Tai promised. "You must believe in him TK."  
  
TK raised his head and looked into Tai's confident eyes. He nodded forcing determination into his heart.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I, .. I don't understand."  
  
"What part don't you understand kid, huh?" Max said with bitter sarcasm. "The man was my father as well..Not that I liked it of course."  
  
"YOU ARE LYING! That can't be true!" Matt felt his anger raise again.  
  
"Why would I lie to you, you tell me? Look I don't like this anymore than you do. The man was a screw!"  
  
"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FATHER! HE WAS A GREAT MAN!" Matt screamed with rage.  
  
Max stared at him petulantly but said nothing. He seemed to suddenly realise what he had said and turned to leave.  
  
"Don't the hell turn away! You tell me why you're doing this..! I want to know NOW!" Matt demanded.  
  
"I already told you. You're free to believe or deny: it won't change anything."  
  
Matt just stared at him. He was breathing heavily and shaking as of anger had drained off his whole energy.   
  
"Why did you bring me here? Why did you care to save me?"  
  
Max laughed but his laugh lacked humour. "You got it all wrong kid. I don't care a damn about what happens to you! Hell,I don't even know you, why would I care?! You're here because of business kid. Nothing less, nothing more."  
  
Max words hit Matt hard. He stared at Max cold face and passionless blue eyes. The guy had just insulted him and his father..He didn't give a damn about him or anyone. Matt face turned cold as well.  
  
"What kind of business?" Matt wanted to know.  
  
"It's nothing you should worry about," Max said coolly glaring at Matt with one eye.  
  
"Is it money? They're giving you money to keep me here,is that it?"  
  
Max smiled sarcastically. "You don't even know what you're talking about kid."  
  
"Then,tell me."  
  
"It's my business not yours."  
  
"Well, as I see, I'm in the middle of your business."  
  
"Just shut up will you?"  
  
Matt was about to spit back angrily but from the corner of his eye he caught Max's jacket lying neglected on the sofa. From past experience, Matt learned that the keys are in the top pocket of Max's jacket. There was his ticket to escape,Matt realised. He sighed and as Max turned his back on him, Matt dove for the jacket. The keys were there just as Matt expected, and he snatched them and ran for the door. Max realised what Matt had done a second late. The boy had already unlocked the door and was running wildly down the stairs, making a run for it. Max ran after him like a shot.   
  
Matt was running faster than he ever did; his chest started to hurt and breathing came harder and harder. Matt could hear steps running after him and Billy barking loudly..He kept on running, concentrating on nothing more. Just as there were nomore but two steps remaining, Matt's left foot suddenly gave away and twisted painfully under him. Matt fell face down gasping as sharp pains erupted his leg. The next minute Max's arms held him. Matt pushed him with all his remaining energy. "Let me go! LET ME GO YOU #@$%" Matt screamed hitting and pounding against Max.  
  
Max said nothing, but Matt could feel Max's tension from within. Max only held Matt and carried him as he kicked, screamed and swore, back to his place. Max carried Matt to the only room available, dropped him wordlessly and not too gently on the bed, and left.   
  
Matt could hear the door being locked on him before he got the chance to even straighten himself.  
He gingerly sat up, careful not to cause further pain to his abused leg. He stared at the door hopelessly. With Max not there to see him, Matt allowed the tears to well up in his eyes and fall down to wash his face. Tears of hurt and anger. Matt hadn't realised himself how much Max words had hurt him. He lay back on bed, face down, tears flowing freely and one thought haunted his mind "I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just outside the room, Max stood leaning heavily on the door. His face grim and pale. He then looked up at his dog and his expression softened. He kneeled and held his hand out to his dog friend.  
  
"Come here boy! Come here!"  
  
Billy walked to him. Max started to scratch Billy's head softly.   
  
"This is the best way you know." Max wasn't sure whether he was trying to convince Billy or himself.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nothing! There's nothing!" TK was frustrated.  
  
"TK's right Tai. There's nothing out here that could lead us to Matt," Sora said as she brushed a tear that slid down her face.  
  
Tai glared at his friends. Everyone had given up. Tai was now angry. "What does this mean? You guys wanna give up on Matt? If that what you want to do then do it..but I'll never give up on him. He's my best friend..I just can't give up."  
  
TK shook his head. "I'm not giving up on my brother. We'll find him. I know we will. I'm just..I'm just so scared and worried." TK looked down trying to hide the tears that threatoned to slid down his face.  
  
Tai walked up to TK and gently lifted his head, forcing him to look into his eyes.  
  
"TK we're all scared and worried about him but we can't give up. The police already did but we won't. We're all Matt's got, we can't let him down."  
  
"Tai's right. We have to keep looking," Izzy stepped in.  
  
Mimi nodded.   
  
Tai forced a smile. "Why don't we start with the neighbours? What about Mrs. Coffee first?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Max walked back to his place carrying a bag of groceries. As he neared the deserted building, he caught sight of three men exiting the building carefully. Max didn't move and waited till the men got into their car and drove away. Max hurried into the building, his guts tells him something was wrong. He quickly opened the door to his place and ran to his room he opened the door to find Matt still sleeping soundly. He couldn't figur out what was wrong. He sat down on the sofa. "Billy what were they doing here?"   
  
Suddenly it occurred to him. Max was almost 100% sure about his instinct. He ran back to the room and shook Matt awake urgently.  
  
Matt groggily opened his eyes and stared at Max.   
  
"Get up!" Max ordered pulling Matt up.  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"GET UP! THERE'S A BOMB! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!"  
  
Matt eyes widened with horror. Max yanked Matt up and out of bed, not minding the hisses and gasps of pain escaping Matt.   
  
"COME BILLY!" Max instructed as he ran his way out of the building dragging Matt after him. The dog followed.   
  
Once out of the building Max continued to run. The pain was unbearable, Matt was screaming with pain. They were away by short distance when the explosion happened. The force of it sent the three bodies flying.   
  
Max recovered from the force of the explosion quickly and turned to his left. Billy was hobbling but he was okay, Max was relieved. He then remembered someone else and frantically turned to his right where Matt lay very still on the dirty ground.   
  
"Dammit,don't do this to me!" Max brushed the rebellious bangs from his little brother's face.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
To Be Continued (if desired)..........   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Hello everyone! I would like to once again thank you for reviewing my story!   
And ****, thank you for the unexpected review!(if you're reading this) but do me a favor and sign off before you review if you decide to review from here again...see ya around ; )  
I know that people expect me to finish my other story and I promise I'm working on it..I just posted a lousy chapter..I was really bored when I wrote that) From the reviews I can tell that people like this story more, and that propably why I feel like working on this right now. Please keep the reviews up and tell me whether you want me to continue or stop either story.  
  
Here's the next part:  
  
  
  
  
Unbreakable Ties! (part 3)  
--------------------------  
  
"Nooo!!" TK screamed as he bolted upright in bed, sweat covering his face.  
  
"It's allright, TK," a soft soothing voice whispered into the frantic boy's ear. "It's only a dream."  
  
"Kari?!! How..?When did you come here?"  
  
"Tai called me, told me you guys are staying here tonight. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," TK sighed as he ran shaky fingers through his sweaty hair. "I had a bad dream. Sorry I disturbed you."  
  
Kari shook her head. "Don't be, I was up already. Want to talk about it?"  
  
TK looked sadly down, the darkness of the room hiding the glitter of tears filling his eyes.   
"It's Matt..I saw him hurt and screaming in pain only I couldn't reach him. I couldn't help him or even talk to him."  
  
TK was lost in his own miserable world untill gentle hands touching his face brought him out. TK blinked and stared at the honey concerned eyes watching him: The moon shining through the window providing the room with undetectable magic.  
  
"We'll find him TK. It's gonna be ok,"Kari promised.  
  
TK managed a small smile."Thanks Kari," he said, thankful to have her there.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He woke to the smell of a strange odour and sharp pains. His eyes fluttered open slowly and he stared at the wide eyes of the huge dog that was inches away from his face.  
  
Matt blinked and as he became more allert, he also came to feel hands touching his injured foot, causing him intense pains.   
  
"No, stop. Hurt," Matt hissed as he tried to sit upstraight. The move only caused the pain to intensify and Matt ended up stretched back in bed, gasping sharply.  
  
"Sorry," a voice murmured.   
  
Matt blinked again and stared up and ahead at Max. Max was a mess, his face and clothes were dirty, his face was just as filthy and the gash on the side of his head contributed to his awful look.   
  
Matt tried to remember what had happened and was successful up to the point where he heard the sound of the explosion. After that he remembered nothing, his mind was blank. Obviously, he lost conciousness at that point.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Be still!" Max ordered.  
  
"Oww! What are you doing to it?"  
  
Max sighed impatiently. "Trying to put something on it and wrap it up,so quit squirming around,will ya?"  
  
"Where are we? What happened? Was that really a bomb?"  
  
"No a chocolate cake!" Max said sarcastically. "What do ya think?"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"If course it matters. People don't just blow up people."  
  
Max finished wrapping Matt's foot up, and looked up at him. "How's the head?"  
  
"Okay I guess," Matt said as he ran his fingers over the back of his head feeling a large bump there. He then stared at his wrapped up leg. The pain had already subsided.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No big deal,"Max shrugged.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Max answered sharply.  
  
Matt didn't know what to think of Max. The guy seems gentle and nice one second and cold and mean the other.  
  
"Will you fill me in?"  
  
Max glared hardly at him. "Well here's this: We're both marked for death now so we're on the same line..How's that?"  
  
"Are they the seem people who tried to kill me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So your life's in danger because of me?"  
  
"Well, you're sure part of it."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell the police?"  
  
Max only laughed at the suggestion. "Dumb idea."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why don't you rest for a while, huh?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"A place a friend of mine offered."  
  
Matt nodded. He will expect that much information for now..Right now, his head and foot hurt so badly to keep pressing for more.  
  
He laid back, closing his eyes.   
  
"Are you really my brother?" Matt asked softly, eyes still closed.  
  
He never heard a reply.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Stupid idiots!! Can't you do a thing right!"  
  
"Well, I thought,..."  
  
"I don't give a damn what you thought! Listen Dan, I'll say this one more time: I want the boy dead and Max in prison. Got that? You have till Monday, then I'll take the case myself. Now get out of my face. Mr. Forest won't be happy to hear this."  
  
"I'll get it done Jimmy. Don't worry. I know where they are"  
  
"I hope so. Just get on with it now."  
  
"Right away."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
This time Matt woke to a loud noise. He sat up, finding the try not as painful as yesterday. He then swung his legs carefully off the bed. He gingerly made his way, with painful steps to the front door. The door to the room he was in was open and so was the front door. He opened it and peeked. He found Max working on an old car.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Max ignored what he was doing for a second to glare at Matt.  
  
"I should be asking that. You shouldn't be using that foot for awhile."  
  
"I'm fine," Matt said.  
  
"It'll get worse if you keep that up." Max turned back to working on the car.  
  
"Is that your friend's car?"  
  
"Not your business."  
  
Matt sighed and looked around. "Where's Billy?"  
  
The dog answered him before Max could. "He's hobbling. IS he okay?,"Matt observed with concern.   
"He'll be fine."  
  
Matt patted Billy's head gently. "Listen, if I cause you that much trouble then you should let me go. I don't understand why you're keeping me here anyways. You said 'business', well I don't think any business is worth your life, do you?"  
  
"Will you shut up so I could work?"  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TK came out of his room just as the door bell started to ring.  
  
"I'll get it," Tai offered.  
  
TK sighed deeply as he slumped to the sofa.  
  
"Good morning TK!"  
  
"Morning Kari!"  
  
"What do ya want for breakfast TK?" Sora called from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not really hungry,"TK murmured.  
  
"TK, come here," Tai called.  
  
TK stood and walked over to the door.   
  
"Sign here," the strange man said.  
  
Matt glared at the package in Tai's hand then signed the sheet.  
  
"I wonder what's in it?" Tai said observing the small package.  
  
"Well, why don't you open it?"  
.  
.  
.  
._______________________________________________________________________  
  
(To Be Continued!) 


	4. Part 4

Hello everyone,  
I would like to thank all of you for inquiring about my stories and for all the reviews. I really appreciate all of them(whether by email or posted). Gotta say though that from some of the recent emails and reviews I'm beginning to fear for my life : ) Seriously now, I would like to apologize to everyone for the delay. I was very busy with moving and school, so please don't mind me. I decided to post something(I know it's short) before I start replying to all the messages I have. Here's the next part of Unbreakable Ties..I hope you like it. And please keep the reviews up.   
  
P.S. I'll soon post the next part of What Hearts Can Say.  
  
  
Unbreakable Ties!  
----------------------  
  
"Here," Max offered Matt a plate of what he was cooking. Matt accepted the plate silently. He eyed the food and decided it didn't look bad. He took a bite then another.   
  
"How is it?" Max asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Good," was Matt honest answer.  
  
Max nodded, satisfied, and continued eating himself.   
  
Max stared at Matt while he ate. The younger boy was too occupied with satisfying his hunger to notice. Many thoughts raced in Max's head. *They have to get out of here soon. It wouldn't be long before "they" track them down, he knew it. And he has " him" to worry about too. Well at least he doesn't seem to ask as many questions as before. First of all he has to fix that junk car parked outside.* Max sighed, causing Matt to glare at him.   
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
--------------------------------------------------------   
  
After the meal Matt gingerly stood. Max noticed. "Your foot hurt?"  
  
"A little."   
  
"Come here," Max motioned him to the couch. Matt hobbled to it and sat down.  
  
Max helped him stretch his legs and then started massaging the injured foot. At first Matt gasped with pain but soon the gentle touches forced him to relax.  
  
"Feels good," Matt murmured sleepily; his eyes closing slowly.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
During the next 24 hours, Max continued to work on the car almost at all times. Matt's foot was almost completely healed by the next day.  
  
Billy barked excitedly trying to draw either boy's attention but was unsuccessful as the two had their hands full working on the car. They've been working on it for hours without stop. By the time it was finished, both boys were exhausted. They stood, gasping, their faces, hands, and clothes were greasy and filthy but a smile played on both their lips as they stared at their handwork.  
  
Rain started to fall without warning. Both boys stepped into it, allowing the rain drops to wash them down. The sensation was pleasant for both...They looked at each other, smiling-no words were spoken..Only the sound of the falling rain and Billy barking as he danced around the two brothers, willing as they are to soak himself to the bones.   
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Open it," Sora urged.  
  
TK eyed the package warily, only partly interested. He couldn't figure out what lead a small package could give. He sighed and began to tear the package open.   
  
"It's addressed to your dad," Tai remarked.  
  
There was suddenly loud knocks on the door followed by Mimi's voice.  
"Open up guys it's us."  
  
Kari went and opened the door. Mimi burst right in followed by Izzy and Joe.  
  
"Guys you gotta hear this!"  
  
TK ignored the package and looked up-his eyes full of hope and anticipation.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Max decided to leave soon after they eat and rest up a little. He entered the house to prepare something fast to eat while Matt was still outside calling for Billy.  
  
Matt looked around for Billy. He was getting bored.  
"Come on Billy! I'm not waiting here forever!"  
  
Matt sighed with frustration and decided to head back inside..Billy was probably playing somewhere and would follow as soon as he felt hungry.  
  
Matt turned but before he took one step, he heard a sound.  
  
"Billy??" There was no reply. Before Matt could take a step further, strong hands grabbed him from behind.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What?" Tai demanded.  
  
"What is it?" Sora urged impatiently.  
  
"You know Nicky, Mrs. Goapy's son, right?" Mimi began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I saw him just now and thought it wouldn't hurt to ask him. Well, guess what? He saw Matt!"  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey kid! Food's ready!" Max called. There was no answer.  
  
Max stepped outside but paused suddenly. He was getting an uneasy feeling. He went back inside and retrieved his gun. He stepped outside again, this time carefully.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Well, well...Nice to see ya again Max!"  
  
Max turned sharply towards the voice.   
  
"Drop it," Dan ordered pressing his gun against Matt's temple. Max eyed the scene before him.   
  
A man stood pointing a gun at him. Another one restrained a struggling Matt, while Dan stood over them pointing a gun at Matt's head while locking eyes with Max.  
  
"I said drop it unless you want me to put a hole in your brother's head," Dan threatoned.  
  
Max stared at him icily. After few moments, during which everyone including Matt thought Max was never going to obey, Max slowly dropped his gun-never breaking the eye contact.  
  
Dan smiled spitefully. "Well, you disappoint me Max. The Ice Boy got a heart after all!"  
  
Dan yanked Matt's head up roughly. "You look nothing alike," He breathed in Matt's face.  
"You got a good looking little bro Max, I'll tell ya that!" Dan then dropped Matt's head not so gently but kept his gun trained on his temple.  
  
"He doesn't know anything, Dan. You might as well let him go," Max said.  
  
Dan burst laughing as if he had just listened to a good joke.   
"Thought you smarter than this Max. You know better. Mr. Forest doesn't leave anything to chance."  
  
"I tell you, he knows nothing."  
  
"Doesn't matter and you know it."  
  
Matt never stopped struggling. He was shocked to find that Max knew these men. He was scared and dreaded what's coming next but tried his best not to show his fear.   
  
"Too bad Max.. I really liked you."  
  
"What now Dan? You're gonna kill us?" Max inquired.  
  
"Him, Yes. You on the other hand, have another thing coming," Dan smiled.  
  
Max stared back angrily.  
  
Dan produced a bottle and a cloth from his pocket. He soaked the cloth with the contents of the bottle and advanced toward the still struggling Matt. He held Matt's chin in place as he covered Matt's mouth and nose with the soaked cloth. Matt tried to struggle harder, to get away but was unsuccessful..  
  
Max moved with intentions of saving his brother but was stopped by the gun aimed at Matt.  
"One more step and I'll blow up his brains."  
  
"You're gonna do it anyways," but he did stop.  
  
Max watched helplessly as Matt went limp in the man's arms.   
  
"Get him inside," Dan instructed. The man carried Matt's limp body to the house.   
  
"Nice meeting ya Max!" was the last thing Max heared before he felt a painful blow to the back of his head. He swayed on his feet and dropped to the ground as darkness claimed him completely.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"When?" Tai asked again.  
  
"On the day he disappeared. He saw a guy drag him to a car and then drive away."  
  
"Why the hell didn't he say something then?" TK angrily asked.  
  
"He thought it was one of Matt's friends joking with him."  
  
"What kind of a car?" Tai asked calmly.  
  
"Red," Mimi said in a soft voice.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" TK cried.  
  
Mimi nodded sadly, her enthusiasm gone.   
  
"Well that doesn't get us anywhere," Izzy stated.  
  
TK hit the wall with his fist..Mimi looked down, feeling ashamed.  
  
"It doesn't get us anywhere..."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
(To Be Continued..)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

Note: Big thanks to everyone for your support and reviews. I am very grateful to all of you. I am also very sorry (with feet in my mouth) *VERY* sorry for the very long delay. Believe me I've been real busy. So here's the next part ..Hope you enjoy.  
Lulu (who's very ashamed of herself)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unbreakable Ties (part 5)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max regained consciousness slowly. The first thing his awakening mind comprehended was the extreme heat surrounding him. The next thing was the throbbing pain in the back of his head. He blinked his eyes and moaned slightly at the pain his movement caused. When his eyes were fully open, Max could see and feel the spreading fire ahead of him. 'The house was on fire!' Suddenly panic grabbed his heart as he remembered everything up to the point where he lost consciousness.  
  
"Maatt!" he screamed with panic.  
  
But the only sound he received was the sound of the roaring fire soon followed by his dog's barking.  
  
"Billy," Max stated, as he, not too gently, started to rise. He swayed dangerously when he finally was on his feet. Billy ran to him and stood as of waiting for his instructions. Max didn't waste any time as he quickly charged towards the burning house ignoring the hungry flames. Billy started to bark and turn around himself excitedly.  
  
Ignoring the stinging flames that abused his face and body, Max continued to make his way inside the house and through the fire. It was almost impossible to see anything, but somehow Max was able to make out a figure stretched on the ground. Max knelt and gathered the small body into his arms.   
Breathing became more and more difficult but Max was stubbornly determined to get both Matt and himself outside and away from the fire. He covered Matt's body with his as best as he could and continued to charge at his way back blindly through the flames.  
  
Max managed to get himself and Matt out of the house. The cleaner air somehow gave Max extra energy, for he started to run quickly away from the fire. Billy followed on cue.  
  
When the three were a safe distance away from the fire, Max stopped and carefully lowered his brother to the ground. He coughed hard as he knelt beside Matt. 'Thank God, the kid was breathing!'  
  
Suddenly the sound of approaching sirens filled the air. Max was alarmed but did not have the energy nor the will to move, so he remained kneeling beside his unconscious brother.  
  
The sound of steps got closer and soon the voice came.  
  
"Max Carter, you're under arrest for the murder of your father and his partner."  
  
Max slowly raised his head and stared, with exhausted eyes, at the cop who stood over him with a gun pointed to his head.  
  
"My brother needs an ambulance," was Max's cold and only reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The phone started to ring, breaking the unpleasant silence. All eyes went to the ringing device dreading what news it carried. When no one made a move to pick it up, Kari decided to do that herself.  
  
"Hello? Yes, he's...," and Kari glanced at T.K.'s broken state,"He's busy at the moment. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
Kari's eyes went wide all of a sudden, causing everyone's heart to jump.   
  
"Arr..Are you sure?" Kari asked weakly. She nodded and with "Thank you, I'll tell him" she hung up. By that time everyone was on the edge. T.K. took few steps closer to her. Kari raised her now tearful eyes to meet his.   
  
"They found Matt."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In jail, Max kept pacing his cell nervously, not minding the pain that movement caused his burned body.  
Steps followed by the now familiar voice broke the silence.  
  
"You ready for confession yet Max?" the lieutenant asked.  
  
"Any words on my brother?" was Max's reply.  
  
The man shook his head. "You're not doing yourself any good by not talking, you know."  
  
Max glared at him coldly.  
  
The lieutenant sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "You ready for your phone call?"  
  
Max turned his back on him and started pacing his cell again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"You disappoint me Dan," said Jimmy slowly.  
  
"I'll fix it Jimmy. Don't worry. Half is already done. Max's in jail, and I'll make sure he stays there till he dies. As for the boy, it was an honest mistake. He'll be dead before morning, I assure you," Dan offered nervously.  
  
"You screwed up Dan. I honestly don't understant why Mr.Forest still keeps you around. You are soo stupid and foolish, I just don't get it," Jimmy shook his head.  
  
"I'll fi.. "  
  
"You'll fix nothing," Jimmy cut him off sharply. "From now on this case is mine. You're finished."  
  
Dan stared at him lividly but knew he could do nothing with Jimmy's goons all around them.  
  
"Whatever you say, Jimmy." With that, Dan turned around and left; his fists clutched.  
  
"Complete idiot," Jimmy murmured as he watched Dan leave.  
  
He picked his gun and checked it. "The boy dies tomorrow," Jimmy told his men. "Now with me, there are no chances for mistakes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
At the hospital, Dalia (I have no idea what her real name is) touched T.K.'s shoulder gently.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna come with me?"  
  
T.K. nodded. "Yeah mom. I'll be fine. I just wanna stay for a while longer."  
  
She nodded, and left the room. Soon after she left, the door opened and Tai stepped in.  
He walked to where T.K. sat holding Matt's limp hand in his. Both boys stared at their "best friend" affectionately as he breathed, content at the sight. Matt seemed to be sleeping peacefully, that is of course if one was to ignore the sound of his irregular breathing caused by the fire. T.K. decided to speak first.  
  
"Visiting hours will be over soon Tai. You heard what the doc said; Matt might not come around until morning, so you can leave and get some sleep. I just wanna stay for few minutes longer."  
  
"I don't believe you," Tai said matter of factly.  
  
T.K. turned and their eyes met. T.K. then smiled and Tai smiled back. Both knew that the other was going to stay until Matt wakes up and make sure he was really allright.  
  
"I can't believe he's really here," T.K. whispered, gently brushing away some of Matt's rebelious bangs.  
  
"I know what you mean," Tai whispered back.  
  
"Tai, I have a feeling this is not over."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't really know," T.K. sighed. "That's why I want to stay and make sure Matt is really okay. I sure don't want that Max person anyway near my brother again," T.K. added angrily.  
  
"He's in jail T.K."  
  
"I know. I just can't seem to shake that feeling off."  
  
"Well, we'll stay right here till we make sure Matt is okay."  
  
T.K. smiled. "What if they kick us out?"  
  
"Well, we'll think of something."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
His mind did not stop thinking as he paced for the hundredth time. Max suddenly stopped.  
  
"I'm ready to make my phone call," declared Max.   
  
The guard nodded and lef to let the lieutenant know, as he was instructed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Next day:  
  
"T.K.?"  
  
T.K. blinked lazily at the soft sound. He opened his eyes and found himself staring right into the deep blue eyes of his brother.  
  
"Matt!!" T.K. impulsively threw his arms around his brother's neck and hugged him tight.  
  
Matt swallowed his hiss of pain as he weakly hugged his little brother back.  
Matt felt T.K. shake against him.  
  
"T.K. it's okay. Everything's allright," Matt soothed.  
  
T.K. quietened and slowly broke off the hug.  
  
"You scared me," T.K seriously accused as he brushed his tears away.  
  
"Matt!!" Matt felt himself surrounded by arms again. This time it was Tai.   
  
"Hi Tai," Matt hugged his friend back.  
  
Tai pulled back carefully. He smiled widely at his friend. "Welcome back!"  
  
Matt smiled tiredly but his smile soon vanished when memories came crushing into his mind. His eyes widened with panic.   
  
"My God, what happened?" Matt demanded.  
  
T.K. and Tai exchanged worried looks as Matt's question hanged in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	6. Part 6

Dear readers,  
I want to start of by apologizing to all of you. You have been most kind to me with your reviews and emails. I do have my excuses though, and they are many. As some of you know, I was living in Canada for 5 years, now I'm finally back home in Kuwait. God knows how much I missed my country. Anyway that was one of my excuses: you know with all the troubles that comes with moving along with fixing our home which was a mess since we left it unattended. Also there was a tragic death situation and don't forget my first year in college. Well those were some of the excuses.   
Please forgive me and don't think I'm rude for not answering your emails. They really meant alot to me. The following chapters I wrote very quickly and the consequences are bad. I wrote the sentence and never went back to read what I wrote. I won't be surprised if everyone stopped reading the story; it's been a very long long time. Let me know if you still want the story finished after this chapter. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
Unbreakable Ties (6)  
--------------------  
  
  
Wafts of the night's fresh air crawled through the open window in Matt's hospital room and slightly cooled his sweaty face. The room was stiflingly hot and Matt had asked TK to open his window to let some fresh air in. He was hoping that the fresh air would cool his burned body as well as his mood.. He was wrong.   
  
Matt sighed and leaned further against the pillows behind him. Everyone had left and he was alone again, just as he wanted. TK had insisted in staying with him but he had refused. He truly wanted to be alone. He wanted time to think.   
  
They told him that his father's death wasn't natural; he was murdured and Max was the one who killed him. They also told him that Max was a very dangerous man and that he was wanted by the police. He didn't just kill his father but also his father's business partner since he was working in their factory. Matt couldn't believe all of that but he didn't say anything. He just kept silent and listened. TK said he was happy that Max was in jail and that he was no where near him. Tai told him not to worry; that they won't let Max get near him ever again. No one had said anything about Max being his brother or about the people who tried to kill him, no not only him but Max also. But they got the story all wrong. They think Max kidnapped him to kill him but it wasn't true. Max took him away to keep him safe. Max saved his life so many times. Max was his brother. Max wasn't a killer and most importantly, Max couldn't have killed his.., no "their" father. But Matt didn't say anything. He didn't try to defend Max nor condemn him.  
  
The whole gang came today to visit him and to cheer him up. They were all here TK, Tai, Sora, Kari, Izzy, Joe and Mimi. "Mimi", Matt stopped right there. Mimi was also here, and she sat over there and she hugged him and she... He was aware of every single move and word that came out of her and right on that moment, Matt realised that Mimi meant far more to him than just a friend. When he saw her walk right into his room and their eyes met and she smiled, his heart started to bound like a drum and his hands started to sweat and he couldn't let her out of his sight not even for a second. That never happened before. At first she was just another girl to him, a whiny and spoiled little girl and then as the days passed, she became a a dear friend but now that standard was broken. Today, he saw Mimi as of seeing her for the very first time. She was immensely beautiful, delicate and.......Dammit! What was he thinking! Mimi was not the case now. He's realy disoriented.   
  
Matt ran nervous fingers through his hair; Mimi's smiling face suddenly shattered out of his mind. Yes, Mimi wasn't the case, the case was those people who tried to kill him and Max. The case was Max. Did Max lie to him about everything? Could what TK and Tai told him be true? What if it was? What if Max was actually a killer. What if Max had killed his own father and lied to him all the time? Why not? After all, he didn't really know the guy. He didn't know him at all. He doesn't know anything really. But he will, Matt vowed to himself...He will. After that he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into fitful sleep  
  
------------------------  
  
Next morning, Matt woke up early. He got dressed as fast as he could, the burns his body suffered from the fire were still causing him pain. He got ready and left the room. Just as he was walking past the hallway, he bumped into someone wearing a white uniform.   
  
Matt murmured an apology without even bothering to look up but he was stunned to hear the voice of his own doctor answer him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Young Man?" Doctor Jackson demanded sternly.  
  
Matt cursed his bad luck inwardly but remained calm and confident. He held the doctor's gaze defiantly.  
  
"Nothing. I was on my way out."  
  
"I see. And did I give you my permission to do so?"  
  
"I don't need it. I feel just fine."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint then but you need to stay here for more tests and until I declare you fit to leave."  
  
"But I have to leave now," Matt started to plead.   
  
"Whatever it is, it can wait."  
  
"No it can't. It's very important Dr.Jackson."  
  
"Hmmm," the doc pretended to think the subject over. "Are you going alone?"  
  
"No. Of course not," Matt lied. "A friend is picking me up."  
  
"Well," the doctor sighed, "I'll tell you what, you can leave if you promise to come back and not take long."  
  
"I promise," Matt smiled.  
  
"And as you're feeling this well, do you think you're up to talking with the police?"  
  
"What?" Matt was confused.  
  
"They want to question you about the accident?" the doctor explained. "Shall I tell them you're ready? Or do you need more time?"  
  
"No, it's okay I guess," Matt told him.  
  
"So you're up to it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well then. I expect you back in time for my next round. Do not exert yourself." With that last warning the doctor walked away.  
  
Matt sighed and took off himself, only to bump into someone else he knew.  
  
"MATT!?"  
  
"Mimi!" Matt froze.  
  
"And where do you plan to go?" Mimi wanted to know.  
  
"I..," Matt stammered.  
  
"Yes," Mimi demanded, hands on hips.  
  
"I have to go," was all Matt could come up with. He suddenly turned red as he remembered his thoughts of her yesterday.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Later," with that Matt took off running causing three nurses to glare at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Maaat!" Mimi watched as he disappeared from sight.  
  
The cab he called for was waiting for him at the hospital's main gate. He climbed in and the car sped away. Another car followed, unnoticed.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry but it's not possible."  
  
"Why not," Matt tried.  
  
"Because he's not allowed any visitors."  
  
"But I have to see him. I won't take long I promise."  
  
"Sorr..,"  
  
"It's okay," Lieutenant Martin declared cutting the man off.  
  
Matt turned to him hopefully.  
  
"But Lieutenant..,"   
  
"I said it's okay, Mickey," Martin curtly said.  
  
"Whatever you say, Lieutenant," Mickey murmured.  
  
"Now if you follow me, I'll take you to Max's jail."  
  
"Thank you," Matt said sincerely and followed.   
  
Martin stopped after they got out of Mickey's sight, and turned to Matt.  
  
"I hope you get him to confess."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You see, it's better for him to confess; there ain't no other way out," Martin told Matt.  
  
A pause of silence passed between the two, until Matt finally found his voice.  
  
"What if he's innocent?"   
  
"Now," Martin grinned, "that ain't possible. He's guilty as hell and you should know that better than anyone else. After all, you're the one he kidnapped."  
  
Matt didn't reply causing Martin to narrow his eyes at him.  
  
"Well, didn't he? Kidnap you I mean?" the lieutenant wanted to know.  
  
Matt's only reply was a shrug.  
  
The lieutenant frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Can I see him now?"  
  
Martin looked unhappy but he nodded nevertheless.  
  
They stopped at Max's cell-door. Max was lying on the bed, his eyes closed.  
  
"Hey Max," Martin made their presence known rather loudly, "you have a visitor."  
  
Max opened his eyes slowly and eyed them. He frowned fiercely when his eyes fell on Matt.  
  
"Don't take long," Martin told Matt before he left the two alone.  
  
Max rose to his feet and walked to Matt; He looked angry.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" Max demanded gruffly.  
  
"See you."  
  
"Well here I am.. Now leave."  
  
Matt ignored him. "They say you killed my father, is it true?"  
  
"They say lots of things..It ain't necessarily true. You shouldn't have come alone. You shouldn't have come in the first place."  
  
"So you didn't?"  
  
"There're lots of things you don't know Kid."  
  
"And I don't suppose you're going to tell me those things." It was a statement.  
  
Max didn't reply.  
  
"Exactly what I thought," Matt said after Max remained silent.  
  
"Listen, Ki..,Matt .."  
  
"No, you listen, Max," Matt cut him off rather sharply. "I want you to know that I'll do everything I can to uncover the truth. If you're innocent, I'll get you out, but if I find you're guilty, I'll make sure you pay."  
  
Max frowned. "You're making a mistake. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"I don't care. I will know the truth. I will find who killed my father," Matt promised.  
  
"You will not."  
  
"But you can't stop me Max. Not anymore," Matt pointed. "You're in jail and I'm free to do what I want."  
  
"You're still in danger, you dolt. Those people are still after you."  
  
Matt shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Who knows?"  
  
"I do," Max fumed.  
  
"I'm not sure if I trust you Max."  
  
"I do lots of things but lying is not one of them."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Take care." Matt turned and walked away.  
  
"Stay out of this kid. Don't get your nose in ..."  
  
Matt never heard the rest.   
  
The cab was still waiting for him. Matt wondered why he came to see Max on the way back. He knew Max wasn't going to tell him anything but he thought he needed to see him all the same.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Jimmy, there's been trouble."  
  
"What do you mean trouble?"  
  
"Well, uhh," the man stammered, "Sam and Frank are dead."  
  
"WHAT?!" Jimmy was at rage. "How?"  
  
"Bullets in the heads."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"Job's done?"  
  
"No. They didn't get to it."  
  
"Well, I'll be damned if it weren't them."  
  
"It could be a coincidence, Mr.Jimmy."  
  
"There are no coincidences in our job, you idiot. It's them but we'll see who wins at the end. I'll tell Mr.Forest there'll be a slight delay in the plan. What a lucky boy, he has more days to live."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Matt returned to the hospital to find all his friends there. They didn't look happy.  
  
"Where were you," TK demanded accusingly.  
  
"I needed some fresh air," Matt lied with a smile.  
  
"You could've told us. We were worried," said Tai.  
  
"I'm sorry." Matt then turned to Mimi. He felt bad about treating her the way he did. "Sorry Mimi. I didn't mean to take off like that."  
  
"It's okay," Mimi replied but it was obvious that she was still upset.  
  
"The doctor told us you were ready to talk to the police," Joe put in.  
  
"Are they here?" asked Matt.  
  
Joe nodded.  
  
"Matt, we can do this later. It doesn't have to be today." TK felt protective all of a sudden.  
  
"It's okay TK, I don't mind. I'll tell them everything I know and get it over with."  
  
They nodded. They walked into the room to find the police officer sitting there. He rose to his feet and offered his hand to Matt. "Name's Derek Watson. You must be Matt."  
  
"Yes,that's me." Matt shook the officer's hand.  
  
They all sat down then.   
  
"How're you feeling today, Matt?"  
  
"Good," Matt answered drily. He wanted this conversation to end as fast as possible.  
  
The officer smiled, all used to dry attitudes. "Can you tell me what happened to you from the night you disappeared to the day you were found?"  
  
Matt too a deep breath and began telling his tale. He told them everything from the day he met Max to the day he regained consciousness at the hospital. Only he held back the small detail of Max telling him he was his brother.  
  
By the time he finished telling his story, everyone was at shock.   
  
"So you're telling me that Max Brandon didn't actually kidnap you or try to kill you?" The officer wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yes," Matt nodded his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter," TK announced drily, "I still don't trust him."  
  
"And the injuries you suffered were not inflicted by him?" the officer ignored TK and questioned again.  
  
"He never tried to harm me, not purposely at least. The injuries were caused during the incidents I told you about."  
  
The officer nodded. "And you don't know who they are,the men who tried to kill you?"  
  
Matt shook his head no.  
  
"Okay," the officer sighed, "I would like you to describe the men you saw, the ones who caused the fire, to us. We might be able to identify them. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The officer nodded.  
  
"Does this mean that Matt's still in danger?" questioned Tai.  
  
"Until we know for sure, it is best if you watch eachothers' backs.  
  
---------------------------  
  
One week later, Matt was released from the hospital. His friends drove him from the hospital to TK's home, where they decided to hang out for the day.  
  
"Well, what do you guys think?" Joe whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Tai looked sceptical.  
  
"I don't think he'll like the idea," Izzy said, glancing toward Matt who was oblivious to them, staring out from the window.  
  
Sora and Kari nodded in agreement.  
  
"Leave it to me guys. I'll convince him," offered Mimi.  
  
"I don't know, Mimi," TK was worried.  
  
"I'll show you," Mimi promised and walked to Matt.  
  
She stood beside him. "Hi."  
  
He turned to face her and as soon as he saw her he smiled. She had this strange influence over him, she could make him smile and forget all his troubles any time.  
  
"Hi." He extended his hand to her, she took it and he gently pulled her to sit beside him.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Of course." He stared at her merry face eagerly.  
  
"What do you think about spending few days at a farm?"  
  
"A farm?" Matt was surprised.   
  
"Yes, a farm? You like farms, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but.."  
  
"Oh common Matt," Mimi whined, "We'll have fun. You know you want to!"  
  
"I don't know," Matt was clearly doubtful.  
  
"Yes, you do. Joe's uncle owns the farm and he invited us. Everyone thinks it's a great idea." Mimi put her hand on top of his and squeezed. "Please Matt?"  
  
Matt stared at her eager face and lost himself in her beautiful eyes. At that very moment he wished that everything was back to normal and that he could hug Mimi and say yes and worry about nothing else. That was impossible of course, he reminded himself.  
  
"Matt?" her eyes pierced through his very soul and he couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
He smiled.   
  
"YES!" she cheered and flung herself into Matt's welcoming arms.  
  
----------------------  
  
Everyone was busy packing, that's when Matt sneaked out, got into his car and rode off (yes, he's old enough to drive). He reached his destination fast and parked. He got out of the car and entered the building with hasty steps. He took the elevator to the third floor and when elevator's door opened, there was a man standing close, waiting for him.   
  
"Mr.Simon, I presume?" Matt asked carefully.  
  
"That's me, and you must be Matt Ishida."   
  
They shook hands and the man invited Matt to his office. They sat down.  
  
"What can I do for you, Matt?"  
  
"I have a job for you."  
  
The man narrowed his eyes.  
  
"In another words, I would like to hire you Mr.Simon."  
  
Private Eye, Rick Simon smiled.  
  
-----------------------  
  
At the farm, everyone was busy with something. It was sunset time and Matt was leaning against the fence lost in his own world, when his younger brother TK approached him.  
  
"You're okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Matt turned and smiled warmly into his brother's worried face.  
  
"I hope this trip will make you forget everything that happened and start over again," TK said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, me too TK."  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" TK asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The farm."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
They watched in admiration as the sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains clouring the horizon with a sleepy orange colour.   
  
"TK?," Matt broke the silent suddenly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What did you think of father?"  
  
TK frowned. "What made you ask?"  
  
Matt studied him carefully. "You didn't hate him, did you?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"But you didn't love him either."  
  
"Matt, I..."  
  
"I'm not judging you TK. I just want to know how you felt about him?"  
  
"Well, he's dead anyway."  
  
"I know."  
  
TK sighed and a pained look crossed his face. "I just couldn't forgive him for abandoning us, me and mom, I guess. He always prefered you over me..it made me jealous some times but not always."  
  
"I'm sorry TK."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Anyway,it didn't bother me much having him far away. What bothered me is having you far away and I don't mean it literally of course."  
  
"TK.."  
  
"You never let anyone get close to you Matt. Not me, not my mom, not anyone. You always shut me out of your life, but I love you," TK's eyes started to tear up, "I love you more than anyone else. I really do. I don't want to lose you. Never."  
  
"I love you too, TK. You know that. Don't you?"  
  
TK nodded, unable to speak.  
  
"TK?"  
  
Slowly TK hugged him and quickly he hugged him back.   
  
------------------------  
  
The phone started to ring and Tai picked up. They were all sitting around eating dinner and laughing at jokes.   
  
"WHAT? Are you sure?" Tai demanded into the phone.   
  
Everyone was quiet and listened.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
pause.  
  
"Okay, thank you for letting us know." With that Tai hung up.  
  
"What?" Kari queried.  
  
"Max escaped."  
  
"But that can't be true!" TK said loudly.  
  
"They were transporting him for trial when they were, the police, attacked by probably Max's friends."  
  
All faces turned pale.  
  
"But officer Derek said they shot him. They shot Max."  
  
Matt could feel panic rise up in his throat.  
  
"He's dead?" Matt asked shakily.  
  
"No. But who knows how serious it is? He might be dead now," Tai tried to comfort Matt.  
  
"We have to get back," Matt announced.  
  
"No," Tai told him,"the officer said it's best if we stayed here because no one knows that. We will be safer here Matt."  
  
'We,' Matt thought quickly. That's true, now it was we. He was with his friends now and if he was in danger that mean they are too.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Okay. We stay."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Two days later, Tai, Sora, TK and Kari went horse riding. Joe and Izzy went with Joe's uncle to visit the owner of the next farm. Jack and Tom, the two farm-hands went to get some supplies from the closest store available, which was three hours ride from the farm.  
  
Matt and Mimi stayed at the farm.   
  
Matt was brushing one of the horses when he smelled smoke. He looked around and saw the empty stable burn. But what terrified Matt wasn't the fire, it was the loud scream coming from the stable. Mimi's scream.   
  
Matt grabbed the first thing he saw, a hay-fork, and ran wildly toward the burning stable.  
  
The door was open and through the nearing smoke Matt could see a man standing over Mimi holding a gun. Without thinking Matt threw himself at the man, hitting him with the hay-fork. Mimi shrieked as both men fell to the floor.  
  
----------------------  
  
The man wasn't expecting the sudden attack. The force of the hit he received and Matt's body caused him to lose his gun and fall down cursing savagely. Though he recovered fast and bunched Matt in the face. Matt fell backward and away from the man, yet near the man's gun. Matt grabbed the gun quickly and pointed it at the man as both he and him raised carefully to their feet.  
  
"Now, now, boy. I wasn't trying to hurt her," the man said, raising his hands.  
  
"He's lying Matt. He was going to kill me. He told me so," Mimi said coming up behind Matt and clinging to his back.  
  
"Uhh, how can I hurt such a pretty thing?" the man said taking a step toward them.  
  
"Stay Back!" Matt warned pointing the gun at him.  
  
"You can't shoot me, boy," the man smiled evilly.  
  
"I can and I will if you take one more step forward."  
  
"But I ain't done nothing," the man said as his hand slowly went to his other gun which he hid in his jacket.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
But the trigger was pulled and the bullet hit its target. The man fell to the floor, dead.  
  
------------------------------  
  
***Tell me what you think :D ******** 


	7. Part 7

Author note:  
Hi, Well, only three kind people reviewed chapter 6 and I thank them very much. Another thing, if you would like to receive an email everytime I update this story, email me. That's all. On to part 7 (Short, I know).   
  
  
  
  
Unbreakable Ties 7  
------------------  
  
Shock spilled over Matt and Mimi as they did nothing but stare at the lifeless body of the man sprawled at their feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" spoke the voice whose owner's bullet had rendered the man dead.  
  
He approached them slowly but stopped dead on his track when Matt raised the gun at him.  
  
"Don't come any closer," Matt warned as he stood in front of Mimi, shielding her body with his as best as he could.  
  
Now that he was over the initial shock, Matt could tell that the man in front of him had only saved both his and Mimi's life. But right now Matt was in no condition to afford taking any chances, nevetheless, his hold on the gun relaxed a bit. 'Save his life! that sounded like Max' but although the man's lower face was covered with a bandana, Matt could clearly tell that he was no Max. The man was tall allright and mascular, but his eyes, voice and over all look was different.  
  
"I mean you no harm," the man said evenly.  
  
Matt could feel Mimi clutching his arm so tightly, it almost hurt. A sense of protectiveness washed over him as he faced the man again.  
  
"You killed him," Matt stated matter of factly.  
  
The man nodded. "True, and any other action would've meant a bullet through you or your little friend there."  
  
Matt didn't know how to react.  
  
"It was mighty stupid of you to come out here anyway. Far and with no real protection, why, you'd make the perfect target," the man chided sternly.  
  
"Is Max okay?" The man sounded very much like Max that Matt asked the question without thinking.  
  
The man paused and Matt imagined a smile play on the man's eyes.  
  
"Well, is he?" This time Matt asked with more confidence.  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
Matt blinked, the straight reply surprised him. "Was he really shot?"  
  
"It would get more than a bullet to stop Max."  
  
Matt didn't help but smile. "The police is looking for him."  
  
"Let us worry about that. Now, staying here makes you an easy target, especially after they found out where you're at, so I suggest you move back home, and fast." The man paused a little before he continues, "You have to be careful; We can't always protect you."  
  
"Then why do you?"  
  
"Because Max wants us to."  
  
Matt didn't say anything. Many questions raced in his mind but he didn't let them out. He knew the man would not give him the answers he wanted.  
  
"I could take the body with me, but maybe it would give the police some idea of how dangerous this game really is and get them to finally do something useful. Now you be careful." With that the man turned and walked away.  
  
Matt realised something just then. "What happened to the fire?"   
  
The fire didn't exist anymore.  
  
"We took care of that," the man turned to them and answered, this time Matt could clearly tell that he was smiling.  
----------------  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Matt turned to Mimi. He almost forgot about her.   
  
"It's allright Mimi."  
  
She threw herself into his arms and cried. Matt could feel her shake against him.  
  
"I was soo scared..I was terrified Matt. I thought that we..."  
  
"It's allright Mimi. We're both safe now. Shushsh now. It's okay." Matt patted her hair soothingly. "Let's go inside now."  
  
"What about that?" Mimi sniffed and pointed to the dead body without turning.  
  
"We call the police, Mimi. Just as the man suggested."  
  
They stepped out of the stable hand-in-hand, stopped a moment to watch the strange man get on his horse and ride away into the distance, then walked together to the house.  
  
---------------  
  
Jimmy knocked twice and entered.  
  
"How are you Mr.Fores?"  
  
"Did you get the boy?" Mr.Forest demanded.  
  
"Not yet sir, I'm sure it's Max and his gang, the last man I sent hadn't.."  
  
"There's a slight change in plan," Mr.Forest cut him off, "I want the boy, alive."  
  
"Yes sir." Jimmy didn't dare to ask why but he didn't need to.  
  
"That stupid Irish, he mailed a copy of the project to Ishida before he got into that plane. I've sent some men to look for it in his house but they found nothing, now I'm sure his boy knows where it is."  
  
Jimmy nodded.  
  
"I don't care where he is. I don't care who's protecting him; I want the boy, alive."  
  
"Yes Mr.Forest."  
  
--------------  
  
By the time the police arrived, everyone was back at the farm.   
  
The police was examining the body when Detective Derek Watson turned to Matt.  
  
"You're sure you've told me everything?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Matt sighed.   
  
"Well, Matt, it seems that you're in a very big danger here."  
  
"Really?" Matt smiled sarcastically.  
  
Derek ignored his attitude once again. "You'll be under our protection. Actually you'll be spending the next few days, or weeks who knows, in a safe house with me and my partner.  
  
"Now wait a minute," Matt protested.  
  
"I'm coming with him," TK announced.  
  
"No you're not," Derek told him.   
  
"But,"  
  
"I said, no," Derek said sternly. "This is not a game and you'll do as we say." He then turned to Matt. "That goes to you too. You'll come with us, end of discussion."  
  
A blond man walked to them just then.  
  
"Well now, that's my partner, James Stnley," Derek introduced.  
  
James greeted everyone then smiled into Matt's grim face.  
  
-------------------  
  
End of Chapter 7 


End file.
